Dad?
by Ijusttaserdyou
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Challange to finish... bleh.
1. Falling from the sky

**Okay, so in this story, Danielle was ten years younger than Danny phantom was. This happened after PP. um, it starts as past tense, but then switches to present tense.**

**_Dani's pov._**

_I wonder where he is... Right there! Should I go and talk to him? I want to, but does he want to talk to me? I don't think I am._

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," I screamed as I fell from the sky._ I don't believe this. I wasn't supposed to have Danny see me but here I am, five year old halfa falling from the sky. Shit._ " Dani!" Danny yells my name, thank god there isn't a ghostly wail attached.

**Danny's pov**

_I have to go catch her. What's wrong?! Why is she falling?! I fly as fast as I can to go catch her and she lands safely in my arms. _"Oow...that...really...hurt...where...am...I?"

_I guess she hit her head. I have to get her to a hospital. Fast._

* * *

_Later_...

"She'll be fine," I hear the doctor say. But I am not listening. I am thinking about Dani.

_For months she has had...nothing? She said she would be fine. I shouldn't have let her go. She was four for Pete's sake! I am such an idiot. I bang my head against the wall and groan. Fuck, that hurts. _

**_Dani's pov._**

I wake up slowly, but hopefully fully. I see... Danny come up to me and hug me. I hug him back. He doesn't let go. Neither do I.

_I really want a family. I don't want to be thought of as a clone. A thing that shouldn't really be here. Not real. Fake ungenuine. But I am perfectly normal to people who don't know that I am a clone. So... My thoughts were interrupted by Danny letting go. I realized that I had tears in my eyes. Shit!_

I wipe them out as quickly as possible, but unfortunately, Danny saw. "What's wrong," he asks," what did I do?" At that I had to giggle. " Nothing it's just..." As I trail off I told him my story about all of those months alone and how it's nice. But it has its downsides. " oh. Well, you could come and live with me."

" No, I couldn't! I would just be trouble-"

"Dani, seriously just come live with me. It's not a big deal. I can just get a house in the ghost zone from the Christmas truce. No biggie."

_Omg. Is he serious? I get to have a fami- hold on Dani slow down. He only asked you if you wanted to live with him. Not a family. Stupid. _

"Okay. I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Great. Christmas is in about a week so, for now, you can just live with the Fenton's."

_Wait did he just wink at me? Fentons? Wouldn't he just say his family? I shouldn't be thinking this..._

I nod my head and he signs the papers to get me out of the hospital. No major injuries done than a minor concussion. Joy. Soon, we head on our way. It seems like we're headed to his house. As soon as we get to the door, we're bombarded with people. Mostly reporters, but also friends, bullies, Phans, and they all gasp when they see me. "Who is she? Where did she come from? Are you two dating?"

_Ummm_...

**Danny's pov.**

_Dating? Really? _

I open my mouth, "To answer your questions, she's my cousin, she came from Wisconsin, and no."

_Okay, so maybe she's more of a daughter figure to me, but its not like I would ever tell her that. She's five! But dating? Really?_

* * *

_**So, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! No flames allowed. I am going to try to update this every day after school. I will only update if I have reviews.**_


	2. Skipping Over Time

**Okay, since I love you guys, I am going to write another though I only got one review. Because Im just awesome like that. By the way, I'm gunna let u use your imagination. I skipped over ten years. Basically Danny's Christmas present to dani was a home and a family. Yay! So right now it's ten o' clock.**

**_dani's pov._**

**__**Suddenly I was jolted awake by the sound of moters. Stupid Jhonny 13. "Shutup!" I yelled through my window as they whirred past. Now, my life is perfectly normal and I love to ride motorcycles. And hear them, for that matter. Just- not when I'm trying to sleep. Ugh. I lay back down and go to sleep. Finally.

* * *

_later_...

I wake up and blink. Where's my blue ceiling? And my Ember poster? Spaceship model? "Tucker," I yell loud enough so all the ghost zone cane hear me," if this is one more of your stupid tricks I swear, I'll- " I was cut off by that fruitloop," this was not a trick of your Father's techno-geek Of a friend. It's was my doing."

" Vlad, when my Father catches you-"

" If, Daniel catches me. I'm not so sure that he will now, anyway, so don't bother hoping. These walls are sound proof and wail proof. None of your powers will help you now."

" Really, we'll then, you really must haven't update. I haven't gotten new powers, but my dad has!" The fruitloop suddenly looked confused, scared, back to confused again, then anraged. " tell me his new powers now!"

" Really, if you though that-" suddenly I was cut off by a very painful, very powerful electric shock. Power surged through me, in my hands in my arms and my legs. When it stopped after about five minutes, I stopped screaming, and fell to the floor slowly blacking out as I heard him laugh maniacally. Crap.

* * *

**Danny's pov.**

I woke up and immediately felt that something was wrong. At least Dani's still sleeping. I walk slowly out of my bed. Suddenly I was struck with an idea,'maybe I should wake Danielle up for school'

I am twenty-five years old. I should be down with this process by now. I slowly walk to dani's room and start mumbling. Mumbling always wakes her up. I turn on the lights. Normally she would be flying around trying really hard not to be late.

"Danielle! Get up." Something's not right.I walk to her bed only to find that she was not there. I start looking around the house. I can't find her anywhere. And my ghost sense would go off if she were invisible."Danielle Phantom! You come out here this instant!" She would know I meant business if I used that tone. She's gone! Shit, I lost my daughter. _**Fruitloop**_.

* * *

_So, what happens to Danielle? If you want to know, review. If not, review anyway,because other people want to see what happens! I will allow constructive criticism because I love you guys. But still. No flames, only smoke. I'm okay with that. I will also start to allow I don't like this. Please give me any ideas you have because, I'm mostly using what daydream, about at night. Thank you the one person who reviewed last night! You rock!_


	3. Electric Shock!

**Firstly, I would like to thank my followers and my raters! Here we go...**

**Jeanette9a: yes, I know Vlad is dead, but I thought it would be more interesting this way. And if you are talking about Ghost dead, then yes, he is.**

**Leonardo DiCaprio: yes, this I'd a ' dani is danny's daughter' type story.**

**DragonianMaster: I think we all need to know!?**

**And lastly thank you to my suscribers. I usually update everyday, but today is my birthday so I gave you a special one! Happy reading!**

* * *

****_**dani's pov**_

_****_I got shocked again. Vlad laughed and said,"You are nothing more than a simple little clone! I have a new invention, and it will make your head spin! Muahahahahaha!"

"Really fruitloop? Evil laugh? Come on! That is so last century!"

At this point I guess he was fed up or something, because he shocked me, harder than he ever has before. I screamed and screamed, but no one came. I was startling to lose hope. Everything turned a bright red, and I faded out.

* * *

**Danny's pov.**

****I couldnt find her. She was gone. Lost to me. I decided that it was at least twelve hours and two, I went to Walker."what do you want Halfa?"

i was out of breath,"I need you... To find... Danielle."

"speak up, I can't understand a world your saying."

i screamed ," I need you to find Danielle!"

"Alright, now. Geez! When was the last time you saw your daughter?

" Last night."

"do you have a recent photo?" I handed him the photo out of my wallet and wi- hoped that this would go by fast.

"have you checked any place that you might or might not find her?" nodded, because I couldn't find the words to say. Was she dead? Was my little Danille dead? Oh, god! Was she nonexistent? The boomerang. It has my ectosignature on it. My parents.

* * *

_**dani's pov**_

_****_I felt like I was- scratch that, I was going through shit! My head was bleeding, i think my arms were broken, my wounds weren't healing fast enough. I was going through Hell. after shock again, my wolds were reopening.

shock! My arm wound opened!

shock! My leg just started bleeding! I just wish that someone would get me out of this death trap. I looked at the clock overhead. Vlad wasn't due for another two hours. I tried to make a sound. Nothing came out. Fuck. Lets see about that ghostly wail."aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh!"

We'll at least that works. Vlad disabled all my other powers in this belt. I can disconnect in with my wail! Wait, I might hu myself in the process. Nope, nothing can hurt more than this.

"aaaaaaaaahahahahahahhaahhaha hahaah!" The belt comes of and my ice powers-along with my other powers- come back. I freeze everything in the lab. Only to realize that I have no way out and no one can come in. Shit!


	4. Stuck!

**Okay guys, thanks for waiting. I love you guys so much, but I need to have 5 reviews before I update after this. You guys' not reviewing is making me feel discouraged. I love reviews. Enjoy... While it lasts!?**

* * *

**_dani's pov. _**

_Shit. No way out. No way out. Vent? Closed. Door? Blocked. Portal? There is no portal! You're in the ghost zone dani! Think think. Was that a door? Oh fuck._

**Danny's pov. **

_Who would have taken dani? Obviously no one new. They would know not to mess with my daughter. I'm going to make sure whoever to my daughter dies a slow and painful... After death? _

"Danny."

"What?!"

"I have a lead."

Finally!

**_Dani's pov._**

"Danielle?! What is going on? I can't get in! What did you do? You're going to pay for this. Oh wait, I can't get in, then you can't get out! Where's your father now?" Plasmius was standing outside the laboratory door, well the frozen door.

"Here."Wait, dad? "Let my daughter out of there now Plasmius, or you will-"

"What? What can you do to me? I have the ability to shock her into her after death's after death. What can you possibly do to me?"

_Did he seriously just sass my dad? He's in for it now..._ "Take you to amity park where people hate you. Blast you back in space. Three more words. Very. Painful. Experiments."

**Danny's pov. **

Plasmius' face had turned from smirk, to fear, to smirk, to horror. "Wha.. You wouldn't...couldn't...won't?"

Smirking, I stared at his horror-struck face and sucked him into the Fenton-Thermos. "Will.

Dani, you can come out now." "No, I can't." What?

**_Dani's pov._**

"No, I can't."_ Unlike dad, I hadn't finished my ice training, and could not submit cold into my body, only let it out. Sucks to be me_. "What do you mean you can't let it out?!"

_Dad sounded frustrated and upset. Shit_." I can't take it in. I'm...stuck here." _I realized what that meant. You had to be inside the room to take the cold inside yourself. I was stuck here until someone could figure out a way in. _

"Don't worry dani, we'll get you out of there real soon." But I could only hear bits and pieces as I faded out, sobbing. _I was exhausted. I had used my ghost powers all day for that fruitloop's benifet, and I was drained_.

* * *

_Later... _

I started to wake up. I blinked my eyes before I realized I was in a hospital. _Great. It was all a dream. _

I look around to see dad- danny sleeping. _But, why did he look older? I wasn't dreaming! He's still my dad! _I probed him with my finger.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Okay guys, thanks for reading! R&r please. Remember:5 reviews**


	5. I am a disclaimer!

Just so you know, I keep one of these around always. It's a disclaimer people. do don't own this! At all. No matter what it is. Danny phantom. H2o. Fruits baskets. I'm all over the place. I dont own anything but the time. And I wish that I had invented that but I haven't. God has though, so go ask him how he got it to work.


	6. So, It Was A Dream?

**Hey, guys, so here's the list of reviewers. thank you all. Here you go**

**Reyow**: He didn't get her out. Read and you'll find out. Oh my gosh, I'm rhyming!

**pir84lyf**: unfortunately, he didn't get what was coming to him. Very unfortunately.

**And even though I didn't get enough reviews... You are so lucky I love you guys. So lucky.*walks away muttering under breath. Hurries back realizing that she has to write the story***

* * *

**_Dani's pov_**

I probed him with my finger. "Dad?" He looked up at me like I was dying. He smiled so softly that I almost didn't see it. Then I looked down at my body. I looked like I was dying. I tried to transform.

It didn't work. "Why can't I-" He cut me off quickly,"Look, dani, I know that this may be coming to you in a rush, but when you fell from that tower, the only way you could survive was if we suspended you in sleep. Otherwise, you would have ceased to exist. Now, your powers are going to randomly go off. Like..."

He didn't have to say anything else before my eyes filled up with water. Damn. Don't pull this shit, dani, stay strong. Unfortunately, Danny chose that moment to look at me.

**Danny's pov.**

_Did she call me dad? Does she want me to be her dad? Wait, is she crying? _" Dani, what's the matter." She wiped her tears quickly like she just realized that she was crying and looked up at me. "I guess I'm just sad that..."

She trailed off and I couldn't hear her. "What?" "I said I'm just sad that it was just a dream. I wish it was true." "Wish what was true?" I gave her a look that I hope said 'you will do what I say young lady'

**_dani's pov_**.

_Why is he pulling the hamster face? I_ couldn't help it I started giggling, then laughing, then downright-full-blown-chortle-wheeze-laughter. Danny was laughing just about as hard as I was when we were both done. Then I realized that I still hadn't answered his question. Fuck.

"Well... Um...you see...man I wish Desiree was here... Jeez...it was... It was in my dream and youweremydadandiwassoohappye xceptVladwasfullghostthatf ruitloopandyourescuedmeandth enifadedout. Does that make any sense to you or am I crazy." When he didn't answer I said,"yup. It's official people, I'm crazy. Crazy Fenton. I like it."Then I was cut off.

**Danny's pov. **

_Did she just say that I was her Father!? And Vlad, alive? We thought he was dead! Wait it was just a dream. I rescued her? Cool! She said...she said she was happy. With me. Wow. That's...amazing._

_My Christmas present will work, at least. She might not want it. Of course she'll want it she's a Fenton. Great. I sound like my dad. Dad. That's what she called me. Dad. Was I ready to except that kind of responsibility? Oh, man. _

**_Dani's pov_**

. _Oh no. I scared him. He looks like a clown. Smile frown smile frown smile frown. Weird._"So... When do I get out of here? Do I stay here? Am I in an asylum? That would explain the straitjacket on the wall. Fun! Hey. Danny. Are you here to take me ho-"

I couldn't say it. Home. I started to tear up again. _Stupid teenage hormones_. This is nothing. Just a word. "Ho- ho- ho-ho-" I tried again and again, and couldn't say that word.

Finally the tears fell. _Wonder how long it will take him to notice. He was still in his own little world. I wish I had a little world right now. _

_Then I wouldn't be blabbering. I think the tears are stopping and then they start again. Shit!_

* * *

**Okay, guys, thank you for reviewing. That actually got reviews out of you. I'm surprised. Thank you so much. I love you guys!**


	7. Wake up!

Hey guys. Sorry that this is late. I've just had so much stuff going on. Here are the reviews:

**Jeanette9a**: thanks for your review!

**Reyow**: well just have to see now wont we.

I'm sorry we didn't get too many reviews, but try and try again! Any who here we go!

* * *

**_Dani's pov_**.

_Owowowowow! My back hurts. Where am I? I think I'm in my room! Wait, I can't be. I was in the hospital. Wha- but.._

_._ **Danny's pov. **

I'm so glad we got dani back from Vlad, the fruitloop. He needs to learn the definition of nonexistent. I walk to dani's room and listen to see if she's awake. I hear a faint groaning sound.

She was getting out of bed! I rush in to see her leaning on her side holding her head. Oh no!

**_Dani's pov_**

. My head hurt like fire! I look up to see Dad standing in the doorway. I run up and hug him hard."Squashing...me!" I let go and fade away.

**Danny's pov**

. Her eyes suddenly got glassy and she looks like she is staring straight through me. "Dani?" She looks up and touches my face with that glassy look in her eyes. Then she falls backwards. "DANI!"

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading, sorry this chapter is short, but I will make it up to you. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! Read and review!

love,

treehuggger


	8. Fading

Okay guy here we go with the reviews! Jeanette9a: this is actually in the chapter. My dear guests! If you put a pin name it the box, in the next chapter, I can actually show your review answers. Anywho, here you go!

* * *

Dani's pov.

I fall through the black sky. This isn't the ghost zone. Or the human world. Or clock works' house. Where am I? I try to scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth. This is bad. Really really bad!

There's a light. Suddenly I hear Dad's voice. But I cant see him. " Dani! Dani! Dani wake up! Dani, can you hear me?! Dani!" It slowly fades away and I face a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has thick black, black eyelashes.

"Child," she says, almost whispering," it is not your time. Go to your father." But I think that there is a lot of pain where I don't want to turn around. Apparently she senses this and says," Do not be afraid. You will face three trials.

If you fail, you cease to exist at all, and never see your father again. But if you do win, you will face a world of pain" "Great. Lose lose situation. Fun" " I take it you mean the second option."

"Yes please. " Oh my goodness my voice just shook. The light burns so bright that I cannot keep my eyes open. I zoom past it and into the darkness.

* * *

Thank you, I know that this is not as good as mother chapters, but I do love my cliffhangers. Review and guests remember to put a pin name so I can show the reviews. Love you guys! ?


	9. Chapter 9

Either 1] Ive dug myself a hole, or 2) I'm not getting enough reviews, or 3) both has happened, i am hereby discontinuing this story! Have fun with whatever ur gunna do now,


	10. Cosmic challenge number one

_Thanks for all my supporters who threatened to murder me if I didn't write another chapter! Shout outs: _

**Revengerz: **dude, that was just freaky, I don't need you to stalk me or murder me. I'm like 13!

**Reyow**:was up!

_And the rest of you were guests, or you didn't try to murder me! Here you go! _

* * *

Dani's pov.

I wake up in a white room on the white rug on a white pillow. Wow. Someone obviously doesn't like color. There's a blinding light and the woman who appeared to me last night suddenly whooshed out from nowhere.

Of course, I screamed. "Aahhhhhh! What are you doing here?! Wait-where am I?" She looked amused.

"You are at your first challenge."

"And what would that be?"

" escape from this room. This will be the easiest challenge."

"And if I fail?"

"Try not to."

* * *

The lady has been gone for like, ten minutes now, and I haven't moved. Right, go go go! I take out a hair pin and jiggle it in the lock. 'Click' Yes!

I get up and open the door. I look down to find cosmic space staring at me. Uuhhh! Crap! So, yes, I need to find somewhere to go. I look to my left-nothingness- and my right-yes! I find short narrow stairs leading to the second story of the... Cosmic House.

* * *

Okay, I know that this is short, but its supposed to be! Any ideas are welcome on the poll on my profile! Loves ya!


	11. The poll is open!

There is now a poll on my account on what you think should happen next. If you would like to add a suggestion, please review it to me so that I may add it on the poll!

~ijusttaserdyou!


	12. cosmic house of challenges 2 and 3 ish

**Okay, to all my followers and readers, I'm very sorry that I have not updated in a while. I was sort of in Louisiana. So here go the shout-outs. Firstly to********_popie92_****: I'm updating now, so like yeah. That's all the reviews and follows that I got. I thought that there were so many people who loved Danny Phantom. Maybe it's just me. I don't know. Am I a good writer or a bad one? Your choices please review at the end of the chapter. Here's your story.**

* * *

Danni's pov.

I climbed in through the window and into the next room. It was a bedroom. The bed canopy reached up so high that you couldn't see where it ended. And of course it was in my least favorite color. Pink. But bonus points for the laptop and the television. There was a blinding light (again, what is up with that?) and suddenly the Lady was standing before me (again). "What is the challenge this time?"

"It is only your second challenge, what is the problem?"

"Oh, me? Nothing, I'm just tired. Challenges can wear a girl out you know."

"Moving on. Your next Challenge is to not go to sleep for the next four hours."

"What?! Is that really even a real challenge? I can do this."

"Yes you could do it without provocation. But can you do it with?"

"Look Lady, I don't even know what that is. How do you expect me to-"

but before I could finish, I was cut off with a blinding light. (I really need to come up with better names for these. Help?)

"Or you could do that. That works too." And on that happy note, I sat down on the wooden chair provided. What was provocation? Oh, well better do something. I searched for the remote to the TV, and when I finally found it, turned it to the most awesome show ever.(insert your favorite TV show here.)

* * *

so, yeah, I watched like twelve episodes before the Lady actually showed up at all. She congratulated me and then threw me out. Not literally, but she led me out the door into the hallway where she said, "Your next challenge, is to fetch me my hairbrush.

But to do it, you must first defeat your hardest challenge yet. LORD DRAKONISOMA.

* * *

**So yeah, I totally just made that up as I went along, but hey, it's interesting. And I hate pink too, so we're all good there. Sorry to all you pink lovers out there. And I learned how to type, so that's a plus. Um, yeah. I didn't look at the keyboard, so it took me thirty minutes to write any of this, and the story. Have, fun take care, and SQUIRRELL!**


	13. yeah, totally stopping

Either 1] Ive dug myself a hole, or 2) I'm not getting enough reviews, or 3) both has happened, i am hereby discontinuing this story! Have fun with whatever ur gunna do now,


End file.
